monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Diana Eclipse
thumb|left|74pxDiana Eclipse - dziecię księżyca, przejęła swoje ludzkie ciało po dziewczynie, która popełniła samobójstwo. Diana ma pewnego rodzaju kryzys egzystencjalny - nie jest pewna, jaką część osobowości i umiejętności przejęła po poprzedniej właścicielce, a co wniosła ona sama. Jej zainteresowaniami są sztuka, pisanie wierszy oraz hodowla ptaków. Osobowość Są osoby śmiałe i otwarte, samą swoją aurą przyciągając do siebie ludzi. Diana nie jest jedną z nich. Od razu po przybyciu na Ziemię czuła się zagubiona w tym obcym świecie. Trudno było jej się dostosować do nowego środowiska, gdyż słabo wychodzi jej adaptacja ludzkich zwyczajów. Dziewczyna jest małomówna ze względu na strach przed zwróceniem na siebie czyjejś uwagi. Nienawidzi być w centrum zainteresowania, ponieważ ma wrażenie, iż wszyscy ją wtedy oceniają. Nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoją nieśmiałością, tym samym trudno jest jej znaleźć w kimś oparcie, którego tak bardzo potrzebuje. Łatwo doprowadzić ją do płaczu, wystarczy jedna krytyczna uwaga i oczy dziewczyny zalewają się łzami. Nie może znieść jakikolwiek aktów agresji, nawet nie skierowanych przeciwko niej. Diana nie ufa innym, chyba, że wystarczająco udowodnią swoją wartość. Dla takich osób staje się bardziej otwarta i nie tak łatwo ją spłoszyć. Powierza im swoje sekrety i liczy na to, iż nie zostaną one nikomu wydane. Z chęcią słucha innych, starając się im jak najlepiej pomóc, choć rzadko to się na coś zdaje. Nie potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoimi własnymi problemami, więc na czyjeś rzadko ma odpowiednią solucję. Diana żywi fascynację do żywych istot, nie licząc ludzi. Nigdy nie widziała na własne oczy takiej różnorodności stworzeń w dodatku tak pięknych, a zarazem okrutnych. Najbardziej kocha ptaki, których umiejętność latania jej się z upragnioną wolnością. Z sentymentem lubi również patrzeć w nocne niebo, rozmawiając ze swoimi braćmi i siostrami, choć ci jej nie słyszą. Jako "intruz" w ludzkim ciele może nigdy nie dostosować się do życia na Ziemi, jednak stara się poznawać jak najwięcej cudów natury. Próbuje używać życia porzuconego przez nieznaną dziewczynę. Nie chce, by jej śmierć poszła na marne. Wiąże się z tym kolejna cecha Diany, czyli wrażliwość na krzywdę. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie tego, co mogło popchnąć tak młodą istotkę do zabicia się. Dziewczyna to bardzo cierpliwa osoba, mogłaby oglądać powoli schnącą farbę lub rosnącą trawę. Tak naprawdę może usiedzieć długo w jednym miejscu, pod warunkiem, że panuje cisza. Nic nie mąci jej spokoju bardziej, niż głośno puszczana muzyka (kiedy nie ma na nią ochoty) czy krzyki. Nigdy nie unosi się jednak gniewem, najwyżej trzyma te uczucia głęboko w sobie, by nie wyszły na jaw. Kiedy ktoś żartuje, Diana bierze to zbyt często na poważnie. Ma poczucie humoru, lecz większość rzeczy bierze zbyt dosłownie. Nie rozumie też wielu metafor używanych przez potwory. Ledwo nauczyła się angielskiego, to dodatkowo ma jeszcze znać jakieś potocznie zwroty... dlatego lepiej nie mówić do niej z sarkazmem, gdyż zaskutkuje to płaczem lub lawiną przeprosin. Nie wiążę się to w żadnym wypadku z tym, że dziewczyna wolno się uczy lub nie jest inteligentna. To głównie wina ogólnego strachu przed życiem na Ziemi, które przeszkadza jej w skupieniu się i nauka przychodzi jej trochę trudniej. Bez całego stresu Diana to bardzo pojętna osoba, lubiąca poznawać nowe rzeczy. Wygląd Diana jest średniego wzrostu dziewczyną o błękitnym kolorze skóry. Na jej prawej ręce można dostrzec znamię w kształcie gwiazdozbioru Cassiopei, z którego Diana pochodzi. Na jej policzkach można dostrzec lekkie, białe piegi. Ma heterochromię, jej prawe oko jest bladoniebieskie, a drugie szaro-niebieskie; drugie to naturalny kolor poprzedniej właścicielki ciała. Diana ma duże, okrągłe oczy, jak i wydatne usta. Zwykle nosi kolczyk na płatku nosa. Ma średniej długości, białe włosy z krótką, prostą grzywką. Pod nią Diana ukrywa znamię w kształcie pół-księżyca. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|160pxGalaktyka '(z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk. Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Klasyczny potwór '''Dziecię Księżyca - '''pomimo nazwy, są to gwiazdy z gwiazdozbiorów, które potrafią przejąć władzę nad ciałami zmarłych tragicznie istot. Po przejęciu ciała przybiera one kolor fioletowy, niebieski lub biały. Podczas pełni ich skóra zaczyna się świecić, emanując pięknym blaskiem, a oczy stają się całkowicie białe, mogą wtedy mentalnie rozmawiać z innymi gwiazdami. Zabić je można tylko przebijając ich oko pazurem gryfa, jednak nie sprawi to, że powrócą do galaktyki. Będą one nadal wędrować po ziemi, gdzie muszą znaleźć nowe ciało. Każde z dzieci ma na swoim ciele znamię w kształcie gwiazdozbioru, z którego pochodzą. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Diana ma niewiele przyjaciół, ze względu na trudności z zaufaniem, jak i nieśmiały charakter dziewczyny. Przyjaciółkami Diany są J.H. Mare oraz Trinette, jak i jej dziewczyna, Gemini. Elena Znajomi Do grona znajomych Diany należą Cici Clock, Meluisa Wasser, Mei Lin Lang, Angèle Gardien, Katie Bloodeyes, Marina Nazarova, Tamara Szwarc, Claudie Salcedo, Nishan Wrogowie Diana stara nie robić sobie wrogów, jednak żywi lekką niechęć do Ori Gami. Miłość Diana jest w środku nieuleczalną romantyczką, marzy o kimś, komu mogłaby zaufać, kto by ją pokochał mimo wad i sprawił, aby poczuła się wyjątkowa. Zakochuje się jednak rzadko, a w swoim życiu była tylko raz poważnie w kimś zauroczona - tą osobą była J.H., lecz Diana nigdy jej tego nie wyznała, nie chcąc niszczyć tak dużo znaczącej dla niej przyjaźni. Z mniejszych i mało znaczących zauroczeń, swojego czasu z daleka podziwiała Varię, jej opanowanie i elegancję, jak i urodę. Szybko się jej to odwidziało po dowiedzeniu się, że Varia ma dziewczynę, chociaż i tak Diana była zbyt wstydliwa, by z nią porozmawiać. Diana w końcu znalazła swoją drugą połówkę w dość niespodziewanej osobie - Gemini. Zwierzak Diana jest szczęśliwą właścicielką ary hiacyntowej, która została adoptowana z ośrodka dla porzuconych ptaków, po tym jak poprzedni właściciel zaczął ją zaniedbywać na tyle, że Iris wyrywała sobie pióra. Obecnie wszystkie piórka jej odrosły i dzięki znalezieniu się w dobrych rękach, o wiele mniej boi się już ludzi, chociaż nadal trzeba obchodzić się z nią ostrożniej. Drugą podopieczną Diany jest przepiórka o imieniu Cinn (od Cinnamon). Zachowuje się trochę jak mały szczeniaczek, cały czas chodząc za swoją właścicielką, bawiąc się jej ciuchami etc. Zainteresowania Pisanie wierszy Diana znalazła ukojenie w pisaniu poezji po przybyciu na Ziemię, podobnie jak poprzednia właścicielka ciała. Pisanie pomaga jej z radzeniem sobie z trudnymi emocjami i poczuciem winy, jak i jest sposobem na wyrażenie siebie. Diana swoje wierszy publikuje na blogu, pod wymyślonym nickiem, aby nikt ze szkoły się o tym nie dowiedział. Ornitologia Dziewczyna zakochała się w ptakach, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła je po przybyciu na Ziemię. Zaczęła kupować książki na ich temat, odwiedzać ośrodki ratownicze, śledzić różne grupy związane z ptakami na mediach społecznościowych, ogólnie edukować się na ich temat, by w końcu samej adoptować lub kupić jakiegoś ptaszka. Jest również wolontariuszem w lokalnym azylu dla ptaków. Sztuka Diana uwielbią sztukę bardziej jako jej odbiorca, a nie twórca, chociaż po poprzedniej właścicielce ciała odziedziczyła duże zdolności manualne. Diana uwielbia odwiedzać różego rodzaju wystawy, muzea, gdzie wystawiani są znani artyści, jak i ci starzy. Jest wielką fanką stylu neoklasycznego jak i impresjonizmu. Lubi również sztukę w formie teatralnej oraz kinowej, często zdarza jej się w wolnym czasie chodzić na spektakle czy seanse do kin studyjnych. Biografia ''"Otworzyłam oczy, będąc szybko oślepioną przez białe, ostre światło. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim mogłam się rozejrzeć, a gdy już to zrobiłam, miałam pewność, że stałam się intruzem w czyimś ciele. Leżałam w wanie wypełnionej niebiesko-fioletową cieczą, w której można było dostrzec drobinki przypominające gwiazdy. Wypływała ona poza wannę, brudząc podłogę i nadając jej wygląd nocnego nieba. Zawsze jest tak pięknie. Nie pamiętam moich poprzednich żyć, lecz w mojej głowie nadal mam obraz tego, jak wyglądało miejsce śmierci - jak dom. To już nie była krew wylewająca się z moich nadgarstków, to był symbol nowego początku dla tego ciała, dla mnie. Moim domem znów stała się Ziemia. Podniosłam się z wanny, tym samym wylewając jeszcze więcej wody na podłogę, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Czy mokra podłoga ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie w momecie, gdy wasza córka umarła? I tak czułam się źle, panosząc się po obcym domu, w obcym ciele z moim umysłem, a do tego jeszcze robiłam bałagan. Lecz trudno, czekały na mnie ważniejsze rzeczy. Zrobiłam to, co normalny człowiek po kąpieli - wytarłam się, ubrałam i spojrzałam w lustro. Wiedziałam, że mam jej twarz, lecz teraz była ona nienaturalnie niebieska, a na czole widniało znamię księżyca. Czy to ja nienawidziłam swojego odbicia, czy tamta dziewczyna? Nigdy nie dostanę odpowiedzi na te pytania, bo stałam się już tą biedną, udręczoną duszą. Nie chciałam dłużej siedzieć w łazience, a w domu panowała grobowa cisza. Nikogo nie było, to pewne. Nikt, kto mógł ją uratować... ludzie zawsze mają najtragiczniejsze losy. Udałam się do jej sypialni, by dowiedzieć się trochę o tym, jakim była człowiekiem. Jak zawsze nie posiadałam żadnych jej wspomnień, tylko emocje - smutek, strach, pustkę. Pod koniec ludzie chcą tylko coś poczuć. Nad jej łóżkiem wisiały jasno świecące lampki, jak i rysunki, prawdopodobnie namalowane przez nią. Miała talent, to pewne, lecz czym jest artysta bez dręczących go demonów nienawiści do samego siebie. Swoją duszę przelewała na papier, ale widocznie nikt nie mógł tego dostrzec. Moja rasa ceni sobie piękno wewnętrzne, jesteśmy koneserami ludzkiego cierpienia. Zawsze to brzmi dziwnie, ale czuję się podekscytowana, gdy mogę odkryć, jaką osobą była postać po której mam ciało. Napełnia mnie to też smutkiem, lecz z drugiej strony piękne jest nadanie czemuś nowego życia. Ale jej rodzice nigdy nie odzyskają swoją córki, nawet jeśli jej ciało żyje. Nigdy nie będą mogli z nią obejrzeć rodzinnego albumu i powspominać święta, gdy ta miała sześć lat, ani jej rysunków z dzieciństwa. W tym tkwi problem - nie ciało tworzy osobę, a jej wnętrze. Dlatego nigdy nie zastąpimy zmarłych osób, jesteśmy żywymi atrapami. Nie jestem czyjąś córką. Lecz łzy, które zaczęły spływać w tamtym momencie po mojej twarzy były w stu procentach moje. To ta jedyna chwila w naszej egzystencji, kiedy żal jest w pełni nasz. Żal powoli pokrywający jej zeszyt od matematyki, luźno otwarty na biurku, rozmazujący grubo nałożony tusz w miejscu skreślenia błędu. Żal wypełniający mnie po brzegi, jak wystygnięta już herbata stojąca obok matematycznych równań. Żal złodzieja, nie będącego niczemu winnym, ale nie ma to żadnego znaczenia. Przepraszam. Zawsze będę przepraszać. Nie pozwoliłam jednak, by zalał on to, co pozostało. To nie czas, to nie miejsce na moje emocje. Usiadłam na jej łóżku, gdzie otwarty był jeszcze laptop. Pierwszą kartą była strona z wiadomościami na portalu społecznościowym, gdzie wysłała każdemu ze swoich przyjaciół inną wiadomość pożegnalną. Niektórzy nadal do niej pisali, wystraszeni, nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie miałam prawa interweniować, ale... było mi ich szkoda. Stracili właśnie przyjaciółkę i nawet o tym nie wiedzieli. Napisałam krótką odpowiedź, podszywając się pod jej rodziców, wyjaśniającą, że "Diany" nie ma już wśród żywych. Nie miałam serca patrzeć już na ich odpowiedzi, bo wiedziałam, iż będę chciała ich pocieszyć, ale nie mogłam. Odsunęłam od siebie urządzenie i ostatni raz otarłam łzy, a jedyne, co mi pozostało, to czekanie na rodziców Diany. Po tym zniknę z ich życia. Nie zasługują na to. A ja nie zasługuję na Dianę." Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po lekko świecącej aurze. #Koszulkach z zespołami rockowych oraz metalowych zespołów. #Cichym, brzmiącym nieobecnie głosie Wystąpienia Filmy pełnometrażowe Orchard - World of Chaos Zdolności *Świecenie przy świetle księżyca''' - gdy na skórę dziewczyny padnie światło księżyca, jej skóra zaczyna świecić się lekkim blaskiem. *'Spełnianie życzeń' - jako dziecię księżyca, Diana posiada pewną specjalną umiejętność. Może spełniać życzenia innych, lecz pod dwoma warunkami - życzenie było poprzednio wypowiedziane do spadającej gwiazdy, oraz każda osoba może wykorzystać tylko jedno życzenie. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Diany nie można zabić normalnymi sposobami, jak i nie starzeje się. Ciało Diany nigdy się nie zestarzeje, zawsze będzie wyglądać tak samo jak obecnie. Słabości *'Pazur gryfa' - przebicie oka Diany pazurem gryfa to jedyny sposób, by zabić powłokę cielesną dziewczyny. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Gwiazdka Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png To zdecydowanie nie moja orbita.Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: Upiorna literatura, na której może dyskutować o różnych dziełach oraz w spokoju tworzyć własne wiersze. Diana lubi też zajęcia plastyczne, bo choć malowanie jest jej trochę dalsze od pisania, to przez taką formę sztuki również może przelać swoje uczucia na płótno. ...a najmniej: '''Tłoczne miejsca, wprowadzają ją w lekką panikę i zawsze chce jak najszybciej się z nich wydostać. Nie lubi być również w centrum uwagi, tym samym to, jak inni, którzy nie są jej przyjaciółmi, pytają ją o prywatne sprawy. '''Zwierzak: '''Diana posiada arę hiacyntową o imieniu Iris oraz przepiórkę o imieniu Cinn, oba ptaszki są jak dzieci dla dziewczyny. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Telefonu i słuchawek, dzięki którym może oderwać się od świata, jak i swoje dziennika, w którym pisze wszystkie wiersze i od czasu do czasu coś szkicuje. Ulubiony kolor: '''fioletowy, srebrny i niebieski, ponieważ te barwy kojarzą jej się z księżycem i gwiazdami. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: Ciekawostka: Osiągnięcia Serie Ciekawostki *Na Ziemię trafiła 7 stycznia. *Postać została zaadoptowana od PinkLightning. *Początkowo postać nazywała się Luna "Gwiazdka" Nightmare. *Diana posiada naszyjnik, z którym pojawiła się na Ziemi. Kryształ w nim umieszczony to topaz i ma to swoją przyczynę. Dawało się go w prezencie osobom potrzebującym odwagi i śmiałości, by nie bać się osób ze swojego otoczenia. *Imię Diana nosiła rzymska bogini księżyca, natomiast nazwisko dziewczyny oznacza "zaćmienie". *Diana bardzo nie lubi fast-foodów; uważa, że takie jedzenie jest zbyt niezdrowe, a w knajpach, które je sprzedaja panuje zbyt tłoczna atmosfera. *Krew Diany jest niebieska z drobinkami, którze przypominają gwiazdy. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. Galeria dianaaa.png|stary basic Diany w simsach Dianasimsy2.png|stary wygląd Diany w Simsach DianaBasic.png|nowy basic w simsach DianaSimsyStroje.png|Diana w simsach DianaTwarz.png|twarz Diany w simsach dianasd.png|stary szkic Diany Diananew.jpg|stary basic 7QwJ1mb.jpg|stary szkic 1484420113010-1238701876.jpg|poprawiona wersja starego szkicu dianaskulette.png|skulette dianamoodboard.jpg|moodboard Od innych DianaundAlly-headshots.png|Od Koperki razem z Ally Screenshot 2016-01-04-10-14-02 1.jpg|Diana od Esterwy <3 Screenshot 2016-02-04-20-48-10 1.jpg|kolejna śliczna Diana od Esterwy <3 1458922688942 1.jpg|od Esterwy <3 Zabierzciemnstad.jpg|Od Lamcii <3 Marylin i Diana 001.jpg|Od Szip~ IMG 20160622 220041.jpg|od Smoczej <3 DianaRM.jpg|od Rochi <3 Diana Skullette.png|od Pixie <3 Diana OWoC by Pixie.png|od Pixie jako borówka w OWOC'u <3 Diana.png|Diana by Trefelka <3 IMG 20161213 075010.jpg|od Rochi <3 Nowa Diana od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Galaktyka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High